


溺

by KabaKun



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 山姆幡然醒悟，原来吻不到那面自矜的旗帜并不那么遗憾。谁来吻他？
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Amelie Strand, Sam Porter Bridges & Clifford Unger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	溺

**Author's Note:**

> *涉及剧透，请慎点！  
> *算是一周目通关的留念，一切ooc和bug都属于我。玩的时候选的是繁中字幕，因此本文使用的是繁中译名。

自山姆记事以来，世界已经分崩离析了。这对于一个封闭自己的孩子来说无关紧要，国家、组织这类定义于他而言一如成年人给的承诺，他上当过两次以后就不再抱有希望了。但山姆的母亲不一样，她将国家视作人类文明的未来，他毫不怀疑她会为此奋战到生命的最后一刻。她更频繁地出现在公开场合，向世人展示一场又一场精彩绝伦的演说，她的情绪总是把控得恰如其分，该坚毅时有十二分的坚毅，谈及牺牲时她的眼泪真挚又伤悲。她比谁都明白，人们这时需要的不是不死的神明，而是一个和他们一样活生生的、却带有神性的“人”。  
山姆记忆中的母亲无所不能，难怪在曼哈顿爆炸事件发生后，这个国家的人们欣然接受了她的接任。只是，她以天下人为自己的子民，却唯独没有给予山姆这份母爱。  
“我不是你的亲生母亲。”当小小的山姆第一次克服恐惧症，向母亲索要拥抱时，她退开了。山姆想追问这是否是一个很严重的问题，但她已经转过身去，丝巾在空中骄傲而柔软地荡，山姆悲哀地意识到，他不过是个异乡人，无权对这个国家的旗帜献吻。  
随着年龄的增长，山姆的话越来越少，母亲有时会问他为什么不笑，他不假思索地学着坐在一旁的泰迪熊玩偶弯起嘴角，就像无数次完成母亲给他安排的任务。母亲这时便则终于显得善解人意了，她从不追问山姆有什么值得高兴的事，因为她已得到了想要的结果。她优雅地用餐巾擦拭嘴角，用沾有落日余晖的唇亲吻他的额头，与他道晚安，留下山姆和泰迪熊坐在饭桌前，面对那堆花上好几天都吃不完的晚餐。  
很多余，山姆想。

晚安当然只是谎言，就连捕梦网也无法将山姆与噩梦阻隔开来，但他还是会为了见到姐姐而做梦。  
亚美利总是穿着十八岁生日那天从母亲那里得到的红裙，牵着山姆时腰侧的带子会随风飘到他的脸上，有沙滩和海的味道，像他的姐姐一样自由自在，全然不同于他们母亲的那种成熟世故。因此他深爱他的姐姐。  
山姆无数次想问，为什么自己不能像她一样离开这个地方。他交了许多朋友，却没有一个愿意陪他谈论旧时代的美食而非政治理论；他有一位爱他的母亲，但或许比不上她对随便哪位城民的爱。因此亚美利成了山姆在这个世上最珍贵的联系，她总能在他搁浅时找到他，带他回去不存在的家。  
尤其是在一次意外之中，山姆发现自己不会死去。  
那天，他像古籍里的主人公一样，瞒着母亲和守卫，一个人莽撞地跑到海边寻找他的宝物——他的姐姐。主结市附近的海有着和天空一样的湛蓝色彩，这令山姆感到困惑，这与他和亚美利见面的那片海滩全然不同，那里的天际和潮水总是灰蒙蒙一片，毫无生气。  
海风凛冽，山姆踉踉跄跄地朝海面走去，因为亚美利与他告别时总是消失在浪潮之间。有人在背后很远的地方喊他，但不是他想见的那个人，他加快了前进的脚步，可海水凶狠地灌进他的鞋袜，扯着他往深处坠落。  
这不是亚美利的那片海，但它很快就会是了，那时的山姆还不知道。  
冰蓝色的海水中漂浮着无数具没有脸的尸首，山姆尝试靠近其中一些，他们却越飘越远。很久以后山姆才明白，他在人间的处境与现在无甚差别，世上的人都是一具具行尸，而他不过是其中的一员。区别只在于他们终会死去，结束日复一日的痛苦，唯有他要在这广阔的坟地里游弋，将世界的残骸拼凑起完整的骨架，为每一个死去的灵魂哀悼，成为阴冷人间的入殓师。  
令小山姆意外的是，浸透在水中莫名让他感到心安。他当然不会说这和在母亲子宫里的感觉很相似，但他竟察觉冰冷的水帘外有一双手朝他伸来，上面布满了皱纹和老茧，很可能还沾染了血迹，他不止听见那里传来了千万鬼魂的哀嚎，还有一个声音轻轻地唱着安眠曲，有关夕阳，有关怀抱。  
他拼命睁开眼想看清那张脸，迎来的却是母亲愠怒的眼神。  
他再也不能到海滩上寻找亚美利了，甚至连踏出房门也要有人跟着。

从那时起，山姆不再期盼黎明，因为他知道，他将有足够长的时间来厌倦它，久到可以见证是太阳先爆炸，还是地球先灭亡。

山姆的梦魇在遇见妻子露西以后有过短暂的消退。她是个迷人的姑娘，几乎让人捉摸不透，她会为寻找某种已经消失了数十年的药草而在城外浪迹数年，当山姆以为她不会再回来时，她却从野外采来一支蓝色的花插在他的床头。她常常笑说她的丈夫是长发公主，在母亲为他划下的城堡里找寻缥缈的自由。  
世界的情形每况愈下，旧酒新瓶的起义和袭击四处爆发，而母亲的身体状况不见起色，她无法离开病床超过两个小时。这段时间里，山姆经常和她一起站在全息投影仪前，看她嶙峋的手在地图的上空划过，虚拟的线随着她的动作在城市与城市间连结，她的眼里依旧闪烁着当年的那团火，如今更因接近毁灭而迸发出更为歇斯底里的光彩。  
“一旦开若尔网络遍布全国，我们的理想就实现了。”  
山姆不再看那些遥不可及的宏图，他望着母亲的脸，喉咙里那句“这只是你一个人的理想”始终说不出口。  
从一开始，母亲已经决定了要将未竟的事业全部寄托在他身上，仅仅是因为她的时间不多了，而山姆还有用之不竭的未来可以挥霍。  
山姆不是没有想过带着怀孕的妻子离开，但母亲给予他的厚爱比那些用暴力对待自己的孩子的家长更加残暴，她为数不多的笑容像鞭子一样狠狠地抽打在他身上，每当他想要背叛母亲时，它们都会隐隐作痛。  
在留下和离开之间没有两全的选项。  
山姆仍记得十年后母亲临终时对他说的话。她以为山姆会恨她，相反，他对她的爱不比对亚美利的少，甚至还多了一份敬重，这也是他这些年来乖乖坐在书桌前、汲取那些他毫无兴趣的知识的原因。  
他是囚徒，注定终生在用爱铸成的牢笼里咀嚼死人遗下的典籍。  
山姆料想不到的是，露西的死给了他逃离这个囚笼的借口。当时的他当然也不会想到，他将在亚美利的脸上，看到和露西生命最后几个月相似的阴沉，并且较之更加绝望。

可笑的是，但凡山姆碰过的，都会破碎*，除了那些寄往各地的包袱。他带着世人沉甸甸的希望穿梭在满目疮痍的大地，每到达一个地方都会收获一个或非凡、或平庸的故事。他身上的货物越重，他离自己的生活便越远，旁观他人的生活总比审视自己的要从容。堆叠的货箱被诩为他的荣誉，他们称他为英雄，将未来寄托在他身上，对他流露出吝于施舍给亲人的感激神情。  
他好奇一个信念是否对生存而言那么重要，起码他自己就没有。  
他踏进了另一个牢笼，而这一次将永无尽头。

山姆没有再见过亚美利了，但她仍夜夜出现在他的梦里，他将捕梦网绑在货物架上，将唯一的照片收进口袋里，带着四个幽灵在世间游移——他不需要归处。  
在乱世中销声匿迹没有想象中那么容易，这多亏了祖先们创下的实名制度和网路通讯。任他再怎样远离城市、低调行事，也无法在同一个地方隐藏太久。他好不容易习惯了风餐露宿的生活，却因为一场虚爆而前功尽弃。  
他被带回去见母亲最后一面，紧接着是背着她走完最后一程。  
那具枯瘦的身体与他记忆中的母亲应该毫无关联才是。他发现母亲眼中的那团火熄灭了，也许他的离开是那池冷水。她在他手臂上留下的黑色掌印已经没了痕迹，明明是她将他拽向泥潭，最后却没有留下任何证据。他故意被一块小石子绊倒，俯身在低矮的草丛里痛哭。  
他的母亲到死都不曾知晓他为何离去。  
山姆不明白焚烧厂的天花为什么建得那么高，死人的坟场竟比人间还要宽敞。布莉姬的头巾在一瞬间化为灰烬，露西、亚美利和布莉姬的脸在火光中重叠在一起，山姆幡然醒悟，原来吻不到那面自矜的旗帜并不那么遗憾。  
谁来吻他？

一路西行的途中，山姆的梦又多了起来，但大部分都与亚美利无关。很多时候他分不清那些零星的记忆到底是属于小路还是他自己。透过暖黄色的光，他看见男人为他点起蜡烛，飘升的烟和他的白发纠缠在一起，比蛋糕上的“生日快乐”更加刺眼；男人向他展示月球的照片，承诺人类未来一定能去到任何想去的地方，可他自己的眼珠却困在狭小的镜框里，落寞地望着他从未出生的婴孩；男人总是哼着那首童谣哄他入睡，山姆想，自己的父亲会不会也曾为他唱过相似的歌谣？  
山姆不想醒来，但还有人在冥滩上等他。  
他会前往太平洋旁边的那片海滩，要么将亚美利带回来，要么就在那里永远沉沦，听那个陌生的声音夜夜为他歌唱。他会将他当作自己的父亲，在他的怀抱里阖上双眼。

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> *山姆的原话是“但凡我碰过的东西，都会失去。”


End file.
